User talk:Peter Griffen Boy
Archives:' 1 (Before July 24 2010) Notice Do not respond to me with a talkbox on here. If it is urgent, don't use it. I will ignore all messages sent on a talk box. If it is VERY important I will reply, but tell them to never use a talk box again. I hate those and it lags my page, so no usey. IRC rules You'll notice that Sactage put that there 12 hours ago. The concerned flaming was days ago. I don't see your point - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I did not intend for that to be against you, PGB. I was trying to cover all possibilities, so a user knows that if they start a massive flamewar on IRC and get banned there, it isn't the worst possible punishment. I wasn't even aware of the flaming on IRC until this morning, when I talked with Bondpedia. Please understand this. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 22:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::What he says about him not knowing is true. In a kind of way, its to stop this sort of thing happening in the future. You should be happy about that. But it can't be applied retrospectively - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I fully understand that post. But it would be impossible to block someone for breaking a rule that wasn't written until after they broke it. Anyway, he was been blocked. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Greetings. I see you tried to make up with TMOI. Good work. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh god, not that video again... I'm on IRC, pull up a private chat with me if you want. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 01:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Meet your new worst nightmare. Homer Simpson Boy 05:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) lul. I'm not here to troll. Homer Simpson Boy 05:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm not TMOI, trust me. Im just here to edit. The luls will sink in when Sannse gives you that IP check. I am sockpuppeting, but not in like, a negative way. (I'm not banned) Socially. Homer Simpson Boy 05:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Just wait for Sannse, bro. Homer Simpson Boy 05:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) That guise didn't last for long... Homer Simpson Boy 05:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You can only tell cause I slipped in bro. Homer Simpson Boy 05:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I knew you would notice, just not do anything. BTW, Hank Hill Boy is taken. Homer Simpson Boy 05:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) PGB, for once, thats actually NOT my sockpuppet. xD TheManOfIron 06:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol userbox after the recent debarcle, i am asking you to remove the Vandal Patrol userbox from your page, as your name has been stricken from the usergroup. Failure to comply will result in a forced removal of the userbox HeatedPeteTalk 08:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You have until 17:00 UTC to remove the userbox , or it will be deleted HeatedPeteTalk 15:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok Here is what I need you to do. Write a brief (or long) summary of your recent argument with TMOI, from your point of view, and include what you think should happen to the both of you. Try to include as much evidence as possible. Once this is done, send it to sactage@aol.com, my email address. I promise, your email will not be divulged to anyone, unless I am given express permission by you. Once we receive the document from you and the one from TMOI, The admins and I shall deliberate on what shall be done about the issue. You will be notified about the decision once it is made. If anything above is not clear, please ask now, so we don't have to do it later. Sincerely, Daniel J. :We can wait for you. There's no getting out of this. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 18:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC!!! Oh yeah! Where should we meet? ~~TheManOfIron( ) 04:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) FPS I'm not accusing you of causing this, but warring does seem to follow you around. I don't intend to take any action, this time, but could you please comply with Sactage's request whenever convenient (I appreciate it might not be convenient, but please tell us when it will be). And if you don't want to go through Sactage, then go through me. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) How about I give you them rights back, as and when you co-operate with the above. If you do, you will get the rights. If not, then you won't. I think that's a fair deal. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't really in the spirit of what you were asked to do... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 20:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I've replied by email - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Your response wasn't helpful or co-operative, hence you have failed to keep your side of the bargain. So I see no reason to follow through my side. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 12:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I want you to write a statement outlining how the dispute began, what happened, who you think was at fault and what you think should be done about it. It doesn't have to be long, even just a paragraph, or list of hyperlinks to the relevant places. Then I wan't you to email it to me. When you have, and if it's suitable, you'll get your rights. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) XBL Its my brother playing, please stop spamming the messages. -- [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 21:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Block Considering we're keeping you on a short notice, and seeing as though you've brought brought yet another problem that has happened on IRC here, which we've told you oh so many times that we don't want any of it here, I will be blocking you for 12 hours. Take this time to reflect and please, do not take this personally. You will have E-mail rights and access to your talk page. Best regards, SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) How else can I contact Sagtage quickly and easily? : Email CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 01:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : : 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 01:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't like people having my e-mail, it gives you spam, ever since today, I've gotten two spam e-mails "What are you doing here! Didn't you know in just three weeks you can be an NFL star!". I guess giving people your e-mail allows spammers to see it and do it. Also, I won't give out your email. I get spam all the time, myself. Anyway, I already know yours. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 02:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Or, you could get on IRC. I'm on. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 02:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, scratch that. I'm not going to be on until tomorrow night. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 02:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Banna Penis Crazy Awesome What are you talking about? - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 13:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see, TMOI's blog post. What about it? - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 13:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) PGB FM Yes :D CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 16:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I noticed They won't learn unless someone prevents them from talking. I guess I'll do just that. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm, it doesn't show any revisions made by him in the history. Unless you were talking about ''his talk page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Yeah, but that was ages ago. I guess a warning is necessary, but Pete seems to have done it again. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Blood Stone Yeah, I heard that a few weeks ago. I might get it if it looks good. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop Stop baiting User:FPS Headhunter. And before you start, I'm not interested in your life story, or even the story of this dispute. Just stop. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 10:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I made these for you. Whatcha think? China's Economy Well, I'm a bit rusty on my facts, but I heard China had the largest. I might be wrong, so I'll think it fair to put "one of the world's largest economies". SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to find accurate numbers of the average wage. Either way, I guess the USA's is an assload higher, even with the rising wage of China's workers. Especially with goddam Bill Gates >.> and the US is still a fifth of the Chinese population. Fair enough. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 22:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Or... ...more like a fail. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet accounts Why? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC)